A power switchgear is provided with a relay for switching electric power. For example, in a power switchgear mounted in a smart meter of Patent Document 1, a relay is switched between a connected state and a disconnected state so as to switch between supply and stop of electric power from a power grid of a power company to a user's building.
For example, the power switchgear has an external terminal connected to the power grid and an external terminal connected to electric wiring of the user's building. The relay has a pair of relay terminals, and these relay terminals are respectively connected to the external terminals described above.